


In The End, I Was My Own Downfall.

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparently it's crack, Bunny Farm Escapee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Harry (sort of?), Dark Lord Harry (sort of), Death my old friend, Does this count as Harry POV or Voldemort POV?, Epilogue? What epilogue?, Evil Harry (sort of), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humour, I swear, Light Voldemort (again accidentally), Plot Bunny, Rebirth, Serial killer Harry (sort of!), THERE IS A PLOT OK, That second when you realise that Ginny was kissing voldemort the whole time, Voldemort is Harry Potter, Voldemort rebirth, and that technically voldemort was suicidal the whole time, canon with very slight edits till Voldemort dies, irregular updates, nice voldemort (accidentally), that dumbledore had been teaching voldemort how to defeat voldemort, that ron and hermione were telling voldemort he could defeat himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort, and Voldemort gets a second chance at life. Except, he was reborn on 31 July, and it causes a few problems.





	1. Prologue (short prologue)(and forshadowing for anyone with at least two brain cells because I practically smacked it in your face hahahahaha)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/gifts).

> I, unfortunately, do not own this, or make money from it. Though I decided to mess with canon a bit. Oopsie.
> 
> My glorious friend (Ellis) came up with this idea and I couldn't not write it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Trixie

Voldemort blinked. How did he die from an expelliarmus? Not that it mattered now, anyway; he was still dead whether he died fairly or not (honestly, he blamed the wand. Humility wasn't his best feature). His worst fear turned out not to even be that bad, no eternal torture or anything, he should have known that the Muggles lied when they spoke about Hell. Why was he listening to that anyway? He blatantly ignored everything else they said to him. Huh. Odd. Very odd indeed. But still, it wasn't bad here at all!

That was, of course, until a skeletal figure in a black cloak appeared, holding a scythe and muttering furiously about "Damn triplets." Voldemort didn't know who the triplets were, but he could guess who the cloaked figure was. Death. Death had come for him (well, technically he already had, as he was dead, but now he was meeting him. There's a difference.)

The figure (Death, in case you hadn't guessed) spoke to him.  
  
"Now, however much I don't like you, my sisters - the triplets, of course - Fate, Time and Destiny, along with my cousin(?) (I'm too lazy to go check the family tree I made, go find it yourself, it's under Trixie), Karma, have decided to toss you back into the land of the living and give yourself a chance at making it passed seventy. Which is a pathetic number, by the way. That's pretty sad for a Dark Lord. Now, off you pop!"

Voldemort felt himself falling, falling, falling...

And, somewhere else, Harry Potter was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this there was no crack. How did that get in there. Anyway, if you didn't notice the blatant foreshadowing at the end then... well, you're stupid. No offense.


	2. One small problem in the plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry POV, Voldemort POV, and Voldemort POV. Because there are two Voldemorts. Stops at sorting.

Baby Harry Potter didn't really understand the prophecy that had him set to kill the Dark Lord. Voldemort knew, however, and he set out to eliminate the threat. Honestly, it couldn't be that hard, could it?

Wrong.

The second he turned his wand on Harry Potter, the baby blinked, and looked at him curiously. For the baby felt a flicker of pain, like memories trying to press through. Voldemort decided to spit out the familiar green light at him, then felt nothing.

Pain.

Harry Potter, however, was taken to the Dursleys. He lived a horrid life, and sometimes, he would dream of having a different horrible life, in a different place, some fifty years ago. And the recieving of the Hogwarts letter gave him a new dream, of a burning wardrobe, owls, letters and lemon drops. Diagon Alley gave him a new one too. Everything looked older in his dream, and a different pompous blonde, that introduced himself as Abraxas, spoke to him in a robe shop. And when he got his wand, his head hurt, and it felt so much like home, but not quite.

When Hagrid whispered "His name... was Voldemort," into his ear, his head felt like it split in half. He longed for something, but he didn't know what.

Somehow, the first time he saw Quirrel had _hurt. _He thought of his scar, but it wasn't that, not really. He was kidding himself; he just didn't want to think of having a supressed memory. He told them it was Snape, nobody seemed to like him anyway, what was one more rumour? Honestly, he was just fitting in with the rest of the wizarding world. He just had to keep pretending he hadn't lost a memory... one could only hope.

Later, it would turn out that something was off about Snape: his left arm to be exact. He couldn't help but wonder what it was he <strike>had forgotten.</strike> definitely hadn't forgotten.

He sat under the Sorting Hat, and chanted "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," and that strange sense of deja vu enveloped him. And when the hat whispered to him about greatness, he turned it down. Perhaps in another world, another time, perhaps 50 years before, he might have accepted, might have sought greatness, and, in the words of Ollivander, become great but terrible, but he turned it down and left for Gryffindor, letting the cheers wash over him.


End file.
